


I Have This Image Of You And I

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pouring his heart out to people is not something Barry is good at, especially when it comes to things like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have This Image Of You And I

“Barry, I swear if you don't do something about this I'm going to have to stage an intervention,” Dan scolded. He was leaning against the doorframe in Barry's room, his arms crossed against his chest as he glared at Barry. 

“What are you talking about?” Barry totally knew what Dan was talking about, but hoped that faking obliviousness would get him out of having this conversation. 

It didn't. 

Dan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been moping around like a lovesick teenager for the past week and it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. You need to tell him how you feel.”

Barry took a deep breath and looked away from his computer screen to meet eyes with Dan. “He doesn't feel the same.”

“How do you know for sure?” Dan questioned, an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk playing at his lips. 

“Uh-”

“You don't. And I'm not going to push you because that would be very uncool of me, but I highly suggest you talk to him. Even if he doesn't feel the same, you'll feel better because you got it off your chest.” Dan finished the last sentence with a small smile before turning and leaving the room. 

Barry frowned and stared after Dan for a minute before turning back to his laptop, his motivation to do anything productive suddenly gone. He glanced to the clock and was happy it was somewhat late in the evening and he would be able to stop his work for the night. 

The laptop was shut off not a minute later and discarded to his desk. Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair and scratched at his head. He frowned at the realization that Dan was probably right, and that he really needed to do something soon. 

Ever since Vernon joined the crew, Barry's heart has picked up a bit every time he's around the other man. At first he tried to play it off as being because Vernon was the newest grump and was just getting used to being around him so often, but he's been around too long for that to be the case. 

Since he's realized this bit of information, Barry had apparently been acting different enough for Dan to pick up on it, despite his attempts to keep his feelings hidden. Barry has always been terrible at hiding crushes, after all. 

He groaned at the realization that if Dan of all people could pick up on it, who knows who else has. Hell, maybe even Vernon himself had picked up on it. Barry flopped back against his bed, the faint glow of the California sunset dancing through his window and covering his body. If something was to be done or said about this current problem, it would have to be soon. Dread flooded his emotions at the thought of having to come out with his feelings for his coworker, but it had to be done. 

“You hungry, Bear?” Dan called out from the living room. 

Barry hopped off his bed and padded out towards the kitchen. “Sure. You good with takeout? I don't feel like cooking.”

Sensing the slight tension in Barry's voice, Dan frowned and came up to him, placing his hand on his roommate’s shoulder. “I was just playing with you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

“I know, but you're right. It's best I get it off my chest,” Barry smiled weakly up at Dan. “Now let's get us some takeout, huh?”

Dan grinned and wrapped his arm around Barry's neck, ruffling his hair, “Hell yeah, dude.”

The next morning, Barry’s stomach was filled with dread. He’s always been someone to try and internalize his feelings for as long as he can and deal with them on his own, so spilling a big part of him to someone he’s known for a relatively short time is definitely on his list of things he’d prefer to never do.

Yet, here he was, sitting at his desk, staring at the clock on his computer as the minutes ticked away.

As soon as he and Dan had arrived to the office that morning, Dan had given Barry a huge hug, a symbol of encouragement. Barry knew he had to do this, yet he was still sitting there, unwilling to move. He glanced to Vernon, who was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. His legs were propped up on the coffee table, leant back against the cushions. Relaxed.

Barry hated that he’d be the one to probably ruin his relaxation time.

His thoughts were going at what seems like a million miles an hour and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, but he knew he had to push through it. With a sudden rush of courage, Barry abruptly stood up from his desk and padded over to Vernon.

The man in question perked up once he noticed Barry coming towards him, quickly sliding his feet off the coffee table.

“What’s up, Barry?” he questioned, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Barry felt his courage crumble a bit, his heart hammering in his chest. He glanced around the office quickly, noticing that everyone who was there was too busy to pay attention to them.

“Uh, can we talk?”

Vernon’s eyes widened slightly and he pat the spot next to him, “Of course, is something wrong?”

“No, well, sort of?” Barry rushed out as he sat down next to Vernon, their thighs brushing together.

“Did I do something wrong?” Vernon asked nervously, and Barry instantly felt horrible. The last thing he wanted was for Vernon to feel bad.

“No! Of course not. I just have something to tell you, and things might go wrong after I tell you.”

Vernon chuckled nervously, “You’re starting to scare me, dude.”

Barry groaned and held his head in his hands, “I am actually the worst at talking about this kind of thing.”

He could feel Vernon’s hand rubbing up and down his back in what was supposed to be a comforting manner, but it only made Barry more nervous. The two of them stayed like that for a moment while Barry gathered his thoughts.

He took a deep breath and sat back up, instantly missing the heat from the other man’s hand

“I like you, Vernon. A lot,” Barry said so quietly that he wasn’t even sure that Vernon had heard him. 

Though he apparently had.

Vernon’s eyes widened and his faced flushed deeply, “I- uh.”

Barry swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and glanced to the floor, “I understand if-”

“Wait,” Vernon interrupted, holding up his hand to signal Barry to stop talking. “Are you serious? You’re not messing with me?”

The other man nodded and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Uh, yeah. I’ve liked you for a while now, actually.” 

He watched as Vernon shifted so he was sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Barry. Vernon was still blushing profusely, and Barry tried his hardest not to think about how cute he looked right now.

Vernon glanced down at his lap shyly and rubbed his hands together, “Can you kiss me?” His voice was so quiet and adorable that Barry nearly missed what he said. Barry froze as he heard those words, not wanting to get his hopes up in case Vernon wasn’t being serious. 

The other man seemed to sense his confusion and looked up again, “Please?”

Barry instantly scooted towards him a bit, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Vernon’s neck and bringing him closer. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips brushed together, the softest of touches yet it still sent shivers down Barry’s spine. Vernon was the one to take the final step and press their lips together, kissing the other man as softly as he could manage. Barry instantly broke out of his daze and brought his other hand up to cup the other side of Vernon’s neck, bringing them even closer.

They broke away after a moment or two, panting lightly despite only having kissed for a couple seconds. 

Vernon was grinning, his eyes still half-lidded. He let out a giggle and looked up to meet Barry’s eyes, “Does this mean we’re dating now?”

Barry was in a similar state as Vernon, smiling softly at the other man with an eyebrow raised.

“Do you want it to?”

Vernon nodded furiously and let out another laugh, “Yeah.”

“Fantastic,” Barry grinned and leaned in to kiss the other man again as well as he could while still grinning like an idiot.


End file.
